


Magic Mistletoe

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry puts up some magical mistletoe in an attempt to get his moms to kiss. Unfortunately other people keep getting stuck under it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mistletoe

Henry leaned forward in his chair as his mothers approached the mistletoe he'd hung in the hallway. This was it, this was the moment. Operation Christmas Kiss was about to be completed.

Right at the last moment though Snow called out to them from the kitchen and they swerved off to the side and out of view.

Henry fell back against his chair with a long sigh. So close, and yet so far.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hook leave the living room and pause under the mistletoe. He frowned and looked around, as if he wasn't sure where he was, or where he was going. But then Charming came downstairs and his face lit up.

Well, this would be interesting. A good test of the magic spell he'd found to put on the mistletoe at least…

Charming paused in front of Hook, and they stared at each other for a moment, and then they were kissing and actually it was kind of gross to be seeing granddad kissing ma's ex like that… Maybe the mistletoe had been a bad idea after all.

When they stopped kissing (a really long time later, seriously, did all kisses have to last that long? How did people breathe?) they both blinked and shook their heads before jumping apart. They stared at each other again, and Hook even touched his fingers to his mouth, before they both turned and walked in opposite directions without saying a word to each other.

Well, that had been disturbing. But at least he knew the magic worked. It was his only hope at getting his moms to realise that they loved each other. They weren't even talking to each other right now unless it was about the party. It was driving him mad. He just wanted them all to be together as a happy family.

Perhaps he should stand on the other side of the mistletoe and call his moms over? Before he could do that though Snow came out of the kitchen carrying a massive jug of some kind of pink drink with fruit in it. She walked in the direction of the living room and in typical bad timing, Ruby came out of the room just as she was under the mistletoe.

Henry could only watch in horror as his grandma dropped the jug, its contents soaking the floor as it shattered into pieces, as she pulled Ruby into her arms and began kissing her passionately.

Oh boy. Mom was going to be so pissed.

His moms came out of the kitchen just as Snow and Ruby finished kissing. He wasn't totally sure, but he thought he heard Ruby murmur something about it being just like old times, and Snow smiled briefly before jumping in shock at the loud voice that then echoed round the hallway.

"What the hell is going on? Snow! What have you done to my floor?"

Snow looked around in confusion, then looked down at the mess around her feet and frowned.

"I… I don't know… I was bringing out the punch and then… I don't know what came over me…"

Oh crap. He was going to have to own up wasn't he?

With a sigh at the thought of the Xbox he would no doubt never see again, Henry hopped off his chair and walked out into the hallway, careful to avoid the mistletoe. This evening had been traumatic enough without being magically forced to kiss his grandma, thank you very much.

"It's my fault," he said, glumly.

His moms looked at each other.

"Explain," Regina said. Her voice was firm, but not overly angry. Not yet, anyway. That was probably about to change.

"I was sick of you guys fighting when you clearly love each other," he gestured between his moms, "so I put up some magical mistletoe which would make sure that anyone who stood under it kissed. I thought if you kissed then you'd have to talk to each other and maybe you'd admit that you're in love!"

Before either of his moms could respond he very clearly heard Charming say "oh thank god!" from in the living room. Oops. He did feel a bit guilty about that one.

"Henry…" Ma said, she looked kind of guilty and he didn't really understand why.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you're grounded. Magic is dangerous, you can't just play with it like that." Mom's voice was still firm, but not as angry as he had anticipated.

His moms shared another look.

"I'm sorry that our... issues… have been upsetting you Henry. I… I promise that we'll talk about them."

Ma snorted and every head in the room turned to look at her.

"Oh now we'll talk? Regina I've been trying to get you to talk ever since we kissed!"

Whoa, what? His moms had already kissed?

"Emma! Must we do this in front of everyone? In front of Henry?"

Both his moms looked furious and he had no idea what was happening.

"You're right," Ma said, grabbing Mom by the arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

He could hear them arguing seconds later, although he couldn't make out what they were saying, and he turned to look at Snow to see if they should go in there or not. Snow was obviously thinking the same thing and shook her head.

The voices stopped suddenly and then the sound of crashing pots echoed out from the kitchen. Snow grabbed his shoulders and tried to steer him towards the living room.

"Shouldn't we go in there and stop them? They're fighting! They might hurt each other!"

"No, no, I think it's best we leave them to it…" Snow mumbled, her face turning red.

Why was she… Oh. _Oh!_ They weren't fighting, they were _kissing_.

Henry hurried into the living room away from the noise.

Yeah, definitely best to leave them to it.


End file.
